Game Fillip
The Game Fillip is an NES-on-a-Chip famiclone that has 88 built-in games, the controllers are modeled after the original PlayStation controllers. Though the creator of this console is currently unknown, it's possible that the Game Fillip was made by the same people that made the Power Kracker, since they both have the "12 year-old & up" age limit. Overview The Game Fillip's''' '''release year is currently unknown, but it obviously came some point after the PlayStation 1 was released. On the box, the "High-Quality Game" symbol on the upper right corner of the front box appears to be ripping of the logo for the Interactive MAG plug-n-play game units by Thinkway. The Game Filip's design appears to be directly ripped off from the Sega Genesis 3, which was distributed by Majesco in 1998. The console came with 2 PS1-based controllers, with a gun controller. List of Included Games Unlike most famiclones, the Game Fillip's built-in games doesn't have repeats, so here's the list of included games. # Spider Man (Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six) # Contra 2 (Takes you to a "20 in 1" menu, the actual game is "Super Contra") # Adventure Island # Turtle Fighter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters) # Batman 1 (Batman) # Ferrari (Ferrari Grand Prix Challenge) # Desert Tank (Battle Tank) # Dr Mario (title screen says "Space Hospital" if you start the game) # Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mousecapade) # Pony (Onyanko Town) # Pro Wrestling (Tag Team: Pro Wrestling) # 634 Ken (Musashi no Ken) # Star Soldier # Super Mario (Super Mario Bros. with title screen hack) # Twin Bee (TwinBee) # Elevator (Elevator Action) # Sqoon # Snow Slacom (Slalom) # Tetris II (Tengen Tetris) # 1942 # Island (Nature Clan Island) # Mach Rider # Ice Ocean # Jumping Kid (Amusement Park: Jumping Kid) # Duck EEG (Duck) # FMG Wars (Penguin Kun Wars) # Cheallenger (Challenger) # Small Mario (Xiao Ma Li) # Mario Bros (title screen says "Mr Mary" if you start the game.) # Pacman (Pac-Man) # Dongkey Kong 1 (Donkey Kong) # Dig Dug 1 (Dig Dug) # Bonber Man (Bomberman) # Duck Hunt # Magic Jewel (Magic Jewelry) # Star Force # Galaga # Space ET (Space Invaders) # Exerion # Binary (Binary Land) # Battle City (title screen says "Tank A 1990" if you start the game) # Lode Runner # Wild Gunman # Ninja Guider (Ninja Kun) # Antarctic (Antarctic Adventure) # Sky Destroy (Sky Destroyer) # Excite Bike (Excitebike) # Ice Climber # Hogans Alley (Hogan's Alley) # Zippy Race # Tennis # Pinball # Lunar Ball # Pooyan # Joust # Warpman # Devil World # Formation Z # Lode Runner II (Championship Lode Runner) # Hellicopter (Raid on Bungeling Bay) # City Conection # Base Ball # Kung Fu (Yie Ar Kung-Fu) # Golf # Clu Clu Land # Urban Champion # Macross # Milk Nuts (Nuts & Milk) # Donkey Kong 2 (Donkey Kong Jr.) # Ballon Fighter (Balloon Fight) # Arabian (Super Arabian) # Nillipede (Millipede) # Five Chess (Gomoku Narabe Renju) # Combat (Field Combat) # Donkey Kong 3 # Mappy # Popeye # Brush Roll (Brush Roller) # Galaxian # Bird Week # F1 Race (F-1 Race) # Circus Charlie # Chackn Pop (Chack'n Pop) # Road Fight (Road Fighter) # Knight (Ikki) # Wrestle (M.U.S.C.L.E.) # Door Door # Othello Gallery Game_Fillip_box.jpg|Alternate box References Category:Famiclones Category:Hardware